1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remote control cameras of various types such as photographic cameras, movie cameras, and so forth, onto which a signal receiver for performing remote control photographic operations is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been experienced that, when remote control phototaking operations are to be carried out by means of a photographic camera, cinematographic camera etc. under a normal lighting condition, the sun beams directly enter into the camera body through an eye-piece thereof adversely to affect a light receiving element for an exposure meter, etc., thereby causing an improper exposure value to be indicated, and such incident light also adversely affects a film surface within the camera body, particularly in the movie camera. In order to avoid such disadvantage in the conventional photographic camera, etc., there has been proposed an eye-piece shutter to intercept such incident light through the eye-piece at the time of phototaking. In such device, however, a setting operation needs be conducted to close the eye-piece with the shutter in advance of the phototaking, which operation is often overlooked by a photographer.